Calla y besa
by Mrs Bipolar
Summary: Shippo sabe por qué Inuyasha y Kagome se miran y se sonrojan siempre, también sabe por qué Kagome e Inuyasha llegan con la respiración agitada después de "buscar a Naraku". Lo que no sabe es por qué no aceptan su relación de una vez. El día que Kagome había llamado "Día del Amor", él se harta de la timidez de ambos y le grita a Inuyasha: "―¡Cállate y bésala de una vez, inútil!"


_Perdón si creyeron que había capítulo dos, simplemente quise editar ciertas cosas para que quedara acorde y no pensaba borrarlo. El contenido en sí no varía, es más gramática y ciertos errorcillos de los que me vine a dar cuenta ahora, errores que antes no sabía que eran errores. Ahora todo está _okey_ así que si ya lo leyeron, ¡no cambió nada! Sólo gramática, no contenido._

—

**Subido: **_15/2/13  
_**Editado: **_13/5/13_

—

**Disclaimer****: **Inuyasha, los personajes y todo lo que tenga que ver con él, son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo simplemente los ocupo para mis historias sin ánimo de lucro alguno. Lo que es mío es la historia y todo lo que tiene que ver con ella, si la ven en otra parte avisen por favor.

**Notas:** Esto era un modo de "disculpas" a mis lectores por cambiar el día de actualización de _"Amor en el Nilo"_. Es un one-shot que ocurre un día de San Valentín, aún no derrotan a Naraku pero Kikyo ya ha muerto; especifico esto porque no se dirá dentro del fic. Espero disfruten la lectura :)

* * *

"**Calla y besa****"**

_P__o__r: _Mrs Bipolar

Capítulo único — One-shot

* * *

Shippo suspiró rendido, ¡ese sí que había sido un día agotador! Él era apenas un niño, no podían esperar que él hiciera todo el trabajo ese día. Sí, había hecho lo posible para que esos dos pasaran un lindo «Día del Amor», como Kagome había nombrado; y vaya que le había costado.

Ni idea de por qué los ojos de Kagome brillaban de esa forma cada vez que hablaba de eso.

Kagome era como su mamá, y su deber como "hijo" era hacerla sonreír. Adoraba cuando su mami sonreía, y no dejaría que ningún inútil _hanyou _le quitara esa hermosa sonrisa; no, ya era hora que espabilara y no se comportara como un idiota. O que no fuera idiota _todo _el tiempo.

¡Vamos! Él ya sabía por qué Kagome e Inuyasha se sonrojaban siempre que se miraban, sabía por qué la joven chica del futuro ahora tapaba su cuello casi con ímpetu (la obvia marca de pertenencia que tenía, que indicaba que era la mujer de Inuyasha desde quién-sabe-cuándo) y ahora, por mera inercia no mostraba nunca su cuello; sabía por qué desaparecían de vez en cuando, también sabía por qué el _hanyou _se empeñaba cada vez más en alejar a todo ser vivo de su querida Kagome; mucho más que de costumbre. Oh sí, él era un pequeño e "_inocente_" niño, pero no era un tonto.  
Sango y Miroku conversaban de la extraña relación que esos dos estaban teniendo últimamente, sin darse cuenta que la respuesta estaba frente a sus narices, en el cuello de _cierta_ persona. El zorrito simplemente negaba, en cierto punto exasperado, cada vez que ellos sacaban teorías (completamente descabelladas, cabe recalcar) sobre qué estaba pasando entre esos dos.

Con mucho gusto hubiese dicho que ambos tenían una relación, que Inuyasha por fin había marcado a Kagome y la había hecho suya. Y ese maldito perro caliente no se cansaba nunca de hacerla suya, ¡ellos desaparecían casi todos los días!  
Le encantaría decirles a todos que su mami por fin tenía al compañero que quería, pero sabía que habría consecuencias. Como sabía que al _hanyou _no le gustaban las demostraciones en público, por lo que si él decía que Inuyasha tenía algo con Kagome, quizás Inuyasha se avergonzara demasiado y no se acercara a Kagome en un buen tiempo.

No lo entendía, él ya había marcado a Kagome. Según las tradiciones _youkai_, se podían tener relaciones con quien quisieran, pero llegaría un momento en el que deberían marcar a su hembra ―su compañera de por vida―; gracias al veneno _youkai _(Inuyasha lo poseía, mas no en demasía) esa mordida perduraba para siempre, diciendo que esa hembra tenía dueño. ¿Por qué Inuyasha la había reclamado como su hembra y no había dicho nada? Sí que era un idiota.

Recordó el día que empezó todo, y sonrío, porque al principio él había sido un iluso. No se había dado cuenta de inmediato, y de pensar simplemente en lo bobo que fue, le daba cierta vergüenza, ¡es que había sido tan obvio!

―_Kagome, apresúrate_ ―Fue lo que había estado repitiendo ese día en que todo comenzó. Kagome estaba demorando más de lo común, ¡Inuyasha la había ido a buscar hace dos días y aún no volvían!

Oh, el idiota de Inuyasha había estado ciertamente más esquivo, cerrado y nervioso de lo común antes de ir al mundo de Kagome. Actitud sospechosa, sin duda.

Un resplandor brillante en el pozo y apareció su querida Kagome. Ah, e Inuyasha.

―_¿Ah?_ ―murmuró Shippo cuando vio la muy… extraña escena.

Kagome tenía una bufanda alrededor del cuello (llegó a pensar que ella se había vuelto loca, porque ¡estaban en verano!), su boca estaba intentando comprimir una mueca de dolor —ahora entendía que ese día Inuyasha la había marcado y por eso la bufanda y la mueca de dolor—; por un segundo, se preocupó por eso, pero cuando vio el jovial brillo en los ojos de la joven, supo que no pasaba nada: ella siempre tenía ese brillo en los ojos cuando estaba en extremo feliz.  
Por otra parte, Inuyasha ya había abandonado esa pose esquiva y tensa que había mantenido los días anteriores, dando paso a una ciertamente relajada y avergonzada. Sus mejillas estaban coloreadas al igual que las de Kagome, sólo que de un tono más intenso; para sorpresa del zorrito, el _hanyou _albergaba una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, aunque tenía la cabeza gacha para esconderla.

Ese día no lo había ni sospechado. Gracias a lo que siguió, supo todo.

Siempre que se miraban, con esas miradas cómplices, terminaban sonrojados. Desaparecían con la excusa de _ir a buscar a Naraku_. Sí, claro, y Miroku no era un pervertido de primera; ¡a él no lo engañaban con excusas baratas! Por los dioses, él también tenía un oído súper-desarrollado y a veces podía oírlos. Se estremeció. ¿De verdad querían matar su inocencia de esa manera? Lo peor era que después actuaban como si nada, algún día se las pagarían. Bueno, Kagome no porque la quería.

Él no tenía intenciones en meterse en la relación de ellos pero… ¡Joder, los adultos eran muy complicados! E inmaduros.

Ahora estaba escondido entre unos arbustos junto con Sango y Miroku. Él se había dado el trabajo de llevarlos hacia un lugar hermoso, alegando que deseaba descansar; Kagome cedió de inmediato, secundando su propuesta al igual que la exterminadora y el monje, porque ya era de noche. Para variar, Inuyasha reclamó, aunque sólo bastó un «_siéntate_»para que cediera.

Los habían dejado solos en una pequeña colina, donde se podían apreciar las estrellas y una hermosa luna. Le había dicho a Kagome que se sentaran a esperarlos mientras ellos (él, Miroku y Sango) buscaban alguna mansión, o como mínimo algún techo bajo el cual dormir.

Sí, como buen _hijo _les había regalado el momento romántico perfecto. A ver si con eso a los dos se les pasaba la timidez. Era algo desesperante que ambos fueran compañeros y tuvieran vergüenza de las muestras públicas de amor, ¡por favor! Él era el que más sufría con esa relación escondida, para no escuchar al par de _enamorados _"quererse", siempre, pero siempre tenía que irse muy lejos para evitar tal tortura.

―Shippo, ¿por qué hay que dejarlos solos? ―susurró la exterminadora en el oído del zorrito; cabe decir que fue en vano, ya que Inuyasha podía escucharlos. Aunque no importaba, Inuyasha estaba demasiado nervioso como para preocuparse de olores como los de los humanos y el zorro, y de sonidos como murmullos. Su atención estaba en Kagome, que extendía un regalo hacia él.

―Shh, observa ―respondió Shippo.

―Fe-feliz día de San Valentín, Inuyasha ―El _hanyou _tomó el regalo de Kagome entre sus manos, al desenvolverlo se encontró con una bufanda de varios colores―. Es para cuando sea invierno, no quiero que pases demasiado frío.

La sonrisa tierna de _su compañera _lo cohibió un poco.

―¿Qué era San Valentín? ―preguntó Inuyasha, haciendo una pregunta obvia para él. Ya sabía la respuesta, simplemente quería ganar algo de tiempo para quitarse esos molestos nervios que habían surgido.

―Es una fecha donde le regalas cosas a la persona que… amas.

Shippo tuvo que silenciar la exclamación de sorpresa de Miroku y Sango. Nunca pensaron que Kagome le dijera directamente a Inuyasha que lo amaba.

―Si tú no tienes nada para mí, no interesa porque…

―Ten ―Interrumpió Inuyasha, dándole a ella una cadenita de oro con un colgante de corazón del mismo material, mientras desviaba la vista―. Era de mi madre.

Ella lo miró sorprendida, era una cadenita hermosa; sin embargo, era uno de los recuerdos de la madre de él. No podía aceptarlo.

―Inu-Inuyasha… ¡Yo no podría aceptarlo!

―¡Si no lo quieres entonces me lo devuelves! Yo quería darte algo para… ―Genial, Inuyasha había empezado a gritar.

Shippo apretó fuertemente la mandíbula, al igual que los puños. Ese idiota de Inuyasha, ¡él no dejaría que el muy tonto arruinara su plan! Había pasado tres días perdido porque quería buscar el lugar perfecto, y después no recordaba por dónde había llegado. Había hecho todo lo posible para que Inuyasha se quedara con Kagome a solas, para que Miroku y Sango no interfirieran, había lanzado mil indirectas para que Inuyasha se animara a regalarle algo a Kagome y… ¡y ese inútil perro osaba arruinar todo! Maldita sea, ¡lo que él quería era que dejaran de sentirse avergonzados y aceptaran su relación! Inuyasha ya había marcado a Kagome, ya la había hecho suya millones de veces, ¿no podía darle un mísero besito ahora? ¿Tan difícil era aceptar que se había enamorado de Kagome?

«Maldito perro, ¡no arruinarás esto!»Pensó Shippo airado.

―¡Cállate y bésala de una vez, inútil! ―gritó el zorrito harto de aquel griterío que Inuyasha había empezado.

―Shi-Shippo ―dijeron Sango, Miroku y Kagome al unísono, incrédulos y la última, avergonzada.

―Shippo… Yo, eh… Inuyasha tú no… ―Empezó a balbucear Kagome. El _hanyou_ miró hacia Shippo y los demás, algo molesto y avergonzado―. ¡No tienes por qué hacer eso!

―Keh, cállate.

Y calló el balbuceo de _su _Kagome con un beso. Uno tierno y suave, diferente a los que le daba las veces que la hacía suya. Quizás era momento de aceptar abiertamente que él y la joven del futuro eran compañeros. También era momento de aclarar con _lujo y detalle _qué pasaría si alguien osaba siquiera tocar a su Kagome.

El zorrito sonrío complacido, ignorando las muecas de sorpresa de Miroku y Sango. Su plan había funcionado y ellos habían tenido un muy lindo San Valentín. Sí, ahora Inuyasha era oficialmente su padre.

Un momento…

¡Oh no, Inuyasha era oficialmente su papá!

* * *

**―Fin―**

* * *

Finish, _my ladies _and…Is there any lord? I doubt.

Perdón por andar con toda la onda de editar todo, pero sentía que era necesario sacar esos pequeños errorcillos de una vez por todas. ¡Tengo cinco documentos de Word con cosas que hacer por los fics! Espero poder terminarlos hoy, aunque _I doubt_ :). De todas maneras, espero que sí. Tengo varias cosas que actualizar, y «Amor en el Nilo» también entrará en proceso de edición pronto… ¡So much work!

_Perdón por el intento de inglés, mañana tengo prueba de inglés y debo practicar xD_

¡Adiós mis queridos! Oh, y esto no tendrá continuación, pero si quieren que haga un one-shot de un tema determinado, pueden pedirlo. Aún tengo el tema pendiente del fic donde Shippo pida un hermanito, todas sus propuestas son bien recibidas, pero no puedo asegurar que haga todas. Sin embargo, déjenlas si quieren :)

¡Dejen sus comentarios, son muy bien recibidos! Si ponen favorito, por favor, también digan qué tal estuvo, para poder ir mejorando :) Si no tienen nada qué decir… Bueno, ¡gracias por leer de todas maneras!

_**Adiós, nos vemos en las demás historias si es que me siguen por allí :3**_


End file.
